finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Kapitel 2
Kapitel 2: Wie klaue ich eine Leiter? o.ô 180px|right Nach einer Sequenz dürfte euch ein kleiner Junge mit nem Sombrero auffallen... das ist unsere neue Spielfigur. Aber weil er euch nicht traut, verrät er euch seinen Namen nicht. Bäääh! Ihr schlendert so durch die Straßen Alexandrias und zack! werdet ihr von so einem Rotzgör angerempelt und knallt voll aufs Pflaster. Na super. Naja ein nettes Mädel kommt auf euch zu und gibt euch euer Ticket wieder. Einmal Hut richten und weiter gehts. Zuerst greifen wir mal alle Schätze in der Stadt ab. Lauft in die Richtung aus der ihr kamt und erkundet den Platz mit der Statue. Umrundet ihn einmal und haltet nach Ausrufezeichen Ausschau. Ihr findet dann eine Tridentos-Karte, eine Echsenmensch-Karte, eine Zombie-Karte und links an der Statue eine Potion. Kehrt wieder um und lauft rechts in das Haus, aus dem das nette Mädchen kam. Guckt euch mal den Teppich an der Wand an... eurem kleinen Kerlchen wird direkt schlecht von der Webkunst der alten Dame. Schaut in der linken Ecke des Hauses am Bett nach und nehmt die 9 Gil (als Notgroschen) mit. Auf der anderen Seite neben der Leiter findet ihr noch eine Potion. Klettert die Leiter hinauf und nehmt euch noch die Isegrim-Karte und dann wieder raus aus der Hütte, bevor die Oma euch noch zum Kaffee einlädt, weil ihr so ein süßer Junge seid. Gegenüber des Hauses findet ihr noch eine Potion. Wenn das so weiter geht, könnt ihr bald einen eigenen Item-Shop aufmachen. o.o 110px|left|thumb|Das Rattengör! Geht die Straße weiter entlang und was passiert? Na klar... ihr werdet schon wieder halb über den Haufen gerannt von so einem Rattengör. Und diesmal werdet ihr noch doof angemacht. Was man sich in der Großstadt nicht alles gefallen lassen muss... tse tse. Auf der linken Seite der Straße sehr ihr einige Kisten mit Obst. Untersucht sie mal und entdeckt die Potion. Lauft weiter Richtung Norden und guckt euch die Adligen an, die rumgeführt werden. Übrigens... seht ihr das Gras im Vordergrund? Neiiin, ihr sollt das nich rauchen, aber vielleicht versteckt sich da ja was. Für 33 Gil und eine Goblin-Karte machen wir uns mal die Mühe. Lauft weiter und betretet im nächsten Bildschirm das Geschäft. Der Besitzer heißt Dug. Er verkauft euch alles mögliche an Heilmitteln. (Trivia: Dug ist eigentlich ein Mitglied des Magus-Trios) Schaut euch etwas um und sammelt die 38 Gil vom Boden auf. Keine Angst, er guckt grad nicht. Verlasst das Geschäft wieder ohne etwas zu kaufen. Die Dinge, die er anbietet braucht ihr noch nicht bzw. ihr habt genug davon.200px|right Im nächsten Bild solltet ihr euch erstmal überall, außer am Zelt in der Mitte, umsehen. Rechts auf dem Platz stehen die drei Helden der Pluto-Truppe. (Na wenn die mal nicht verdammt nach dem Magus-Trio aussehen, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr.) Besucht die Schmiede hinter den Statuen. Dort findet ihr einen Äther. Schmiede und Waffenladen sind für euch allerdings bisher noch vollkommen uninteressant, weshalb sie auch noch geschlossen sind. Wenn ihr den Platz in Richtung Norden verlassen wollt, seht ihr an der rechten Seite einen Happy-Hippo. Hippo heißt auch wirklich Hippo... sehr einfallsreich. Er erzählt euch, dass er drei wertvolle Karten toootaaaal ober-sicher-top-secret versteckt hat und freut sich nen Keks. Hach zum Glück habt ihr mich... hihi. Lasst euren Blick zunächst aber weiter nach links schwenken. Seht ihr die drei Mädchen beim Seilspringen? Zeit für ein MINIGAME! *grins* ---- MINIGAME: Seilspringen Wie gut seid ihr im Seilspringen? Zeigt es den Mädels. Immer, wenn ein Ausrufezeichen über eurem Kopf erscheint, drückt die X-Taste, um zu springen. Zu Beginn ist es einfach, da es einen langsamen Rhythmus gibt, an den ihr euch gewöhnt. Mit der Zeit werden die Mädchen immer schneller zu Werke gehen. Wer die Ausdauer hat, kann gerne versuchen viele Sprünge hinzulegen, um Schätze zu ergattern. Aber ich warne euch... einfach machen es euch die Kinder nicht... Kinder können sooo fies sein. Diese Schätze winken euch: *für 20 Sprünge - 10 Gil, *für 50 Sprünge - Kaktor-Karte, *für 100 Sprünge - Genji-Karte, *für 200 Sprünge - Alexander-Karte, *für 300 Sprünge - Weisenstab-Karte *und schließlich erhaltet ihr für 1.000 Sprünge den Titel Königshopser. Der Titel hat keine besonderen Auswirkungen, aber ihr könnt stolz auf ihn sein, denn eure Ausdauer und euer Geschick hat nicht jeder. Falls ihr jetzt keine Lust auf dieses Minigame habt, dann könnt ihr es auf CD 3 erneut spielen. Ihr benötigt dafür nur einen von zwei spielbaren Charakteren, die bei diesem Spiel mitmachen können in eurer aktiven Gruppe. Einer dieser Charaktere ist der kleine Junge, den ihr derzeit spielt. Also verzweifelt nicht, falls ihr zu Beginn des Spiels dieses Minigame nicht bestehen könnt. ---- Hinter den Mädchen befindet sich die Pension, die allerdings ständig überfüllt ist. Schaut doch mal rein und seht, was der Besitzer für einen Stress mit seinen Kunden hat. xD Verlasst die Pension wieder und geht die Straße links entlang. Dort seht ihr einen Mann auf einer Leiter, der ein Schild anbringt. Noch ist er uninteressant, aber wartet mal ab. Folgt dem Weg und geht in das Haus, aus dem das kleine Mädchen herausgerannt kam. In der Ecke beim Kaminofen liegt ein Fläschen Augentropfen und oben am Bett findet ihr 3 Gil. Verlasst das Haus wieder und geht Richtung Glockenturm. Im Glockenturm selbst solltet ihr auf die Leiter klettern und dort am Seil ziehen. Ihr findet Hippos versteckte Karten und nehmt sie mit. Wieder unten angekommen lauft nochmal einmal um den Turm mit der Leiter und greift euch die Potion und das Zelt. Wenn ihr wieder ganz draußen seid, dann geht hinunter zum Steg und sprecht den Jungen an, der sich seitlich des Glockenturmes versteckt. Er heißt Tom und sucht seine Katze. Ihr erhaltet eine Belohnung, wenn ihr ihm die Miezi bringt. Könnt ihr euch noch an den großen Platz mit der Statue ganz am Anfang erinnern? Guckt doch mal da nach seiner Miezi. "Sprecht" sie an und Tom gesellt sich zu euch und bedankt sich. Wenn ihr zu ihm zurück geht, dann erhaltet ihr eine Bomber-Karte für eure Mühen. Naja n bisschen mehr hätte er ja für das Vieh locker machen können. Sooo ich würde sagen, da wir alle Leute mehr oder weniger glücklich gemacht haben und uns alle bisherigen Schätze gekrallt haben, versuchen wir mal in der Haupthandlung voran zu kommen.170px|right|thumb|Das ist Seitenstraßen-Jack! Geht auf den großen Platz mit dem Ticket-Zelt in der Mitte. Ihr könnt den Ticketverkäufer nach allen möglichen Sachen fragen, aber zeigt ihm einfach euer Ticket und Überraschung.... es is ne Fälschung Oo... habt ihr das mitgekriegt? JEMAND HAT EUCH AUFS ÜBELSTE BESCHISSEN!!!! Naja lässt sich nicht ändern. Ihr bekommt eine Belohnung, damit ihr nicht so niedergeschlagen seid. (Goblin-Karte, Isegrim-Karte, Skeleton-Karte) Außerdem gibt er euch den Tipp mal bei Seitenstraßen-Jack vorbei zu gucken, um mehr über das Kartenspiel zu lernen. Das machen wir auch gleich noch. Zunächst geht ihr aber in Richtung Glockenturm. Lauft diesmal an dem Mann auf der Leiter vorbei und zack... ihr fallt hin und er scheißt euch erstmal gehörig zusammen. Blöder Opa. Er befestigt sein Schild zu Ende und geht. Dann erscheint auf einmal wieder dieser freche Rattenjunge. Er hat mitbekommen, dass ihr n gefälschtes Ticket habt... ihr sollt ihm also helfen die Leiter zu klauen und könnt so doch noch die Vorstellung sehen. Naja vertrauen wir ihm mal. Ihr schaut, ob die Luft rein ist und klaut die Leiter. Der Junge haut schon mit der Leiter ab, während ihr seht, dass da jemand im Hintergrund angelaufen kommt. Das ist Seitenstraßen-Jack. Sprecht ihn an und er nimmt euch mit in die Taverne. Dort könnt ihr ihm Fragen zum Kartenspiel stellen und ne Proberunde gegen ihn wagen. Ihr erfahrt, dass er nur in dieser Stadt so heißt. Wie er wirklich heißt, erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr den Schatzjäger-Rang S habt. Und was müsst ihr dazu machen? (Siehe Tipp in Kapitel 1) Immer schön neugierig sein und alles untersuchen. Bevor ihr die Taverne verlasst, schaut euch noch um und nehmt die Potion, die Kampfpudding-Karte und 27 Gil mit. Jetzt lauft ihr zum Glockenturm. Ihr wollt endlich das Theaterstück sehen. Folgt einfach immer dem Rattenjungen mit der Leiter. Im Glockenturm sollt ihr vorklettern. Naja ihr macht das einfach mal in eurer großen Güte. *plumps* Hey, was ist das für ein Vieh? o.ó Ein Freund? Oder ein Feind? Keine Angst, es ist ein Mogry. Diese possierlichen Kerlchen sind eure Speicherpunkte in der Welt von Final Fantasy IX. Sie halten auch eine kleine Nebenaufgabe bereit. ---- 100px|thumb|left|Mogrymillian, der ChefSIDEQUEST: Das Mog-Net Das Mog-Net ist sozusagen die Deutsche Post der Mogrys. Normalerweise werden die Briefe durch Mogrymillian verschickt. Kupo erzählt euch, dass es scheinbar einige Probleme gibt und bittet euch ihm auszuhelfen. Das Mognet kann trotz seiner einfachen Erfüllung sehr lukrativ für euch sein, also tut ihm doch den Gefallen. Nicht alle Mogrys haben Briefe für euch. Ihr könnt immer nur 3 Briefe gleichzeitig mit euch herumschleppen, aber das reicht auch vollkommen aus. Ich werde euch in jedem Fall auf alle Mogrys hinweisen, da ihr sie ja zum ausruhen und speichern eh besuchen solltet. Einige Mogrys könnt ihr auch nur einmal im Spiel treffen und andere ziehen um und suchen sich eine neue Bleibe im Laufe der Handlung. Später im Spiel werdet ihr auch die Mog-Net Zentrale besuchen können und erfahrt, warum die Briefzustellung nicht hinhaut. Nehmt die Sidequest also ruhig an. Es macht wirklich nicht viel Arbeit die Aufgabe abzuschließen. Außerdem... kann man diesen süßen Tierchen einen Wunsch verwehren, kupo? ---- 100px|thumb|left|Stilzkin, der reisende Mogry Es gesellt sich ein zweiter Mogry hinzu. Das, liebe Freunde, ist STILZKIN! Stilzkin ist ein reisender Mogry, der es liebt gefährliche Orte auszukundschaften. Ihr werdet ihm soooo oft begegnen. Er bietet euch immer ein Item-Paket an. Kauft es ruhig. Es soll nicht zu eurem Schaden sein, denn seine Sachen sind sehr nützlich. By the way... Stilzkin ist der einzige Mogry, der selten oder sogar gar nicht "kupo" sagt. Ist halt ein Weltenbummler und passt sich an. Er verabschiedet sich von euch und zieht mit seinem Gepäck weiter. Bis bald Stilzkin! *hinterher wink* So Kupo gibt euch gleich den ersten Brief mit, wenn ihr "Mog-Net" bei ihm auswählt und freut sich riesig, dass ihr ihn zu Monty bringt. Speichert noch und jetzt klettert den Glockenturm hinauf, bevor der Rattenbengel da oben noch versauert. Ach dieser Hosenscheißer kann echt nervig sein. Nicht mal Respekt geschweige denn Verständnis für eure Höhenangst hat der Typ. Naja wir strafen ihn mal mit Nichtbeachtung. Ist zwar egal, dass ihr bei den zweiten Brettern fast abschmiert.. najaaaa wen juckt's. Bevor ihr jetzt weiter lauft, schaut mal in dem Vogelnest auf dem Dach vorbei. 29 Gil wollen dort mitgenommen werden. War wohl n Elster-Nest. Diese gierigen Vögel... tse tse. Folgt dem Jungen jetzt wieder und er fragt euch bei den nächsten Brettern nach eurem Namen. ENDLICH!!! ENDLICH FRAGT EINER DEN SÜßEN KLEINEN NACH SEINEM NAMEN!!!!! xD ---- Infos zum Charakter:250px|right|thumb|Vivi, unser Schwarzmagier Juhuuu freut euch, denn ihr wisst jetzt, dass er kleine süße Junge Vivi heißt. Ihr könnt ihm wieder einen Namen eurer Wahl geben, aber ich bleibe einfach mal bei den Standard-Namen. Vivi haben wir zwar noch nicht im Kampf erlebt, aber das kommt alles noch. Es sei verraten, dass Vivi euer Schwarzmagier in der Gruppe ist und den Gegnern mit seiner Magie ordentlich eins vor den Latz knallt. Klingt doch super, oder? Vivi benutzt als Waffen Stäbe und Zepter. Diese dienen allerdings nur dem Lernen neuer Zauber und der Erhöhung der magischen Angriffskraft. Vivi wird später dazu in der Lage sein ein auf ein großes Repertoire an verschiedenen Zaubern zuzugreifen und ebenso Zauber des Gegners zu kontern, um zusätzlichen Schaden zu verursachen. Allerdings ist Vivi als Magier eben auch sehr anfällig für physische Angriffe. Er kippt daher leicht aus den Latschen, wenn da nicht mit Heilitems und später auch Zaubern entgegen gewirkt wird. Aber ihr schafft das schon. Man gewöhnt sich dran und ihr wisst später, wie viel eure Charaktere aushalten. ;D Vom Charakter selbst ist auch Vivi eine ehrliche Haut und er denkt viel über seine eigene Existenz nach. Woher er kommt, was der Grund für seine Existenz ist und was mit ihm passieren wird. Er lebte lange bei seinem Großvater und nach dessen Tod machte Vivi sich auf in die weite Welt. Nach Alexandria ist er gekommen, um das Theaterstück "Deine Taube möcht' ich sein" anzuschauen, allerdings wurde er Opfer eines Betruges. Vivi findet im Laufe der Handlung viele Freunde, die ihm Mut und Kraft geben, wenn er sie selbst nicht aufbringen kann. ---- Weiter in der Handlung... Der Rattenjunge stellt sich als Puck vor. Lauft über das Brett und nutzt die Treppe in dem eingestürzten Gebäude, um zu dem Übergang unten rechts zu gelangen. Auch dort gibt es wieder Vogelnester, die leer geräumt werden wollen. Wieder um 63 Gil reicher. Dreht um und lauft zum eingestürzten Haus zurück. In nördlicher Richtung befindet sich noch ein letztes Nest, welches 92 Gil enthält. Nehmt den verbleibenden Übergang und gesellt euch wieder zu Puck. Dieser wirft die Leiter vor sich hin und ihr nutzt sie, um ins Schloss zu gelangen. Und schon haben wir Kapitel 2 auch abgeschlossen. Wie ich Blubbi versprochen habe, wurde es viiiel länger als Kapitel 1. xD Man merke sich: *Spielt immer schön Briefträger und seid zuverlässiger als die Deutsche Post. *Sprecht mit den Leuten, um Hinweise auf Sidequests zu erhalten. (Tom, Seitenstraßen-Jack, Kupo) Es macht viel aus, wenn ihr die Quests neben der Haupthandlung lösen könnt, anstelle jedes extra nochmal zu machen. *Stellt euch darauf ein, dass Vivi im Kampf nur Magie einsetzten sollte. Physische Angriffe bringen euch bei ihm nicht viel. *Kauft immer bei Stilzkin Items ab, denn er verkauft auch Sachen, die ihr im normalen Geschäft nicht bekommt. Viel Spaß beim Spielen, eure [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii Zurück | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Weiter